


Serve And Protect

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bad Eating Habits, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But it's MFC, Colonel!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serve And Protect

Colonel Roy Mustang harbors a deep, hidden fright: he is scared of birds...so scared, in fact, that he reacts instinctively towards any kind of feathered threat from above.

This is why he now stands, appalled, frowning at Fullmetal.

Amidst bites, Fullmetal Edward Elric looks up and sees his scowl.

" _What_ , Colonel?" The words are spit out in a spray of crumbs; his mouth overfull, juices dripping down his chin.

"You don't know where that ghastly creature has been!"

"But it's MFC, Colonel, best there is!"

"MFC?"

"Mustang Fried Chicken! Can't let good food go to waste now, can we?"

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was posted October 4th 2013 in celebration of the 10 year anniversary of the Fullmetal Alchemist anime, as the first episode premiered on Japanese television October 4th 2003. It was also kindly betaed by sexkitten426. Yay for her!


End file.
